Tris's Fear Landscape
by TheSingingBlackbird
Summary: Tris and Four go into Tris's Fear Landscape together. Tris's POV. May be slightly OOC at times. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

I know this sort of fic has been done before, but I wanted to give it a shot before I attempt to write more Divergent fanfics.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Divergent.**_

* * *

"Tris, are you absolutely sure about this?" Four asks.

"Yes. No. Am I ever absolutely sure about anything Tobias?" I reply with a slight grin on my face. I think we both know the answer to this one.

"You have a point," He says. I jab in the arm with my elbow, which of course has little effect on him.

"Shut up, and let's get this over with, shall we?"

He hands me the small black box he was carrying on the way down here and I open it. Inside are two syringes. In these syringes is a serum that creates a simulation to make you think you're truly in a situation of facing your fears, when you're actually not.

I take one of the syringes out of the box and hand it to Four. He gently brushes my hair to the side, revealing my neck, and aligns that tip of the syringe to his target. He slowly begins to push the plunger, releasing the serum inside me. Four then deposits the now empty syringe back into the box and pulls the other one out, handing it to me.

He bends down a little so I can reach his neck easier, since he's a nice bit taller than I am. He tilts his head a little, and I take a moment to gaze at his neck, his veins, and his throat. Every part of him is beautiful. I pull myself out of my thoughts and align the tip of the syringe to his neck, like he did to me just minutes ago. I push the plunger down slowly, releasing the serum into his system.

I put the syringe back into the box, and then put the box to the side. We then make our way into the doors of the fear landscape.

"Well, here goes nothing," I say more to me than to him as we push open the doors, the doors to my fears.

All too soon, the dark room turns into an open grassy plain. Everything is fine and calm, and then I see it: the first crow.

"Oh, right, the crows." I hear Four mutter. I had almost forgotten that he's seen this fear already.

I crouch down into the grass and begin searching for the gun that I know will be there.

"What are you doing, exactly?" Four asks with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Why searching for Easter eggs of course! What else would I be doing?" I retort.

He crouches down next to me and begins digging around in the grass as well. We finally find two guns as a whole swarm of crows begins to descend upon us. We shoot the crows down, one by one, and my heartbeat slows down to a normal pace as I watch the crows drop down from the sky.

"Well that was fun if I do say so," he says. I look at him with what I hope to be a rather intimidating glare, though I know it's probably pointless.

"Tris chill," he tells me while chuckling. "I'm just messing around." He walks towards me and wraps me in a hug. I want to be stubborn and refuse his hug, but he feels so good and warm against my body, I give in and wrap my arms around his waist.

"So, shall we continue?" he asks me, untangling our bodies. I nod.

* * *

A/N: I realize this was properly a really short chapter, and the other chapters following this one will probably be short as well because it's kind of difficult to really drag out a fear. I'm planning on doing a chapter for each fear, and hopefully it will turn out nicely.

This is my first Divergent fanfic, and I need to get used to writing as though I'm Tris and also to make sure I keep Tris and Four's personalities similar to how Veronica wrote them. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Divergent._  
**

* * *

It seems like we shift from darkness to my next fear all too soon. Before I realize it, we're in the glass box and it begins to fill with water. The glass box is rather tight with two people inside it, and I know that this must be hard on Tobias. I'm able to grasp his arms and guide them to my waist. "It'll be okay," I whisper to him. I feel him nod against my shoulder in response.

"Hmm, my hands on your waist in a small space… Seem a bit familiar to you?" Tobias asks with a slightly shaky voice, and I'm sure a little smirk. I have to admit, I'm glad that he's able to crack jokes about our previous experiences in his fear landscape when I know he's probably freaking out on the inside.

"I think I recall a similar situation, yes." I say, remembering when I found out why his nickname was Four.

With his hands on my waist holding me close, I almost don't want to leave this simulation, but I know we can't stay here forever. Tobias would probably kill me if the rising water doesn't.

"We're going to have to work together and break the glass," I hear myself say. I don't really remember thinking those words, but they tumble out of my mouth in what I can only describe as an instructing tone.

I feel Tobias nod against my shoulder letting me know that he understands. I want to tell him I'm sorry, and that I know this is probably worse on him than it is on me, but I resist. This isn't the time. The water is rising higher and higher and I know we need to get to work so we can move on.

I begin punching and kicking the glass. _Come on, Tris, you can do this, you've done it before, _I tell myself in my head. Tobias lets go of my waist and begins helping me punch the glass, willing it to break – I miss his arms around me, but I know there is time for that later.

We are both punching and kicking the glass in attempts to get it to crack and bust, but so far, we've had little luck. The water is now at my waist and I begin to panic, careful not to let it show. Tobias is probably already panicking enough as is for the both of us.

The water is steadily getting higher and higher, and it is beginning to cover my entire torso, but the glass still won't crack. Finally, Tobias is able to kick it in just the right spot with enough momentum to create a humongous crack in the glass box, and all of the water begins to pour out, making the glass completely bust around us.

I duck to ensure that I am not harmed with any of the flying glass pieces, and Tobias comes and covers me with his tall, lean, muscular body for extra protection.

"Damn! I thought that glass was never going to crack!" he says, slightly out of breath.

"I don't know why it took so long for it to bust. It's never taken that long before," I ponder aloud.

"Well, I don't know why it decided to take forever, but I'm sure as hell glad we finally got out of it!" he says, wrapping his arms around me

The remains of glass and water disappear and we're in the dark once again.

"I guess it's time for fear number three."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I tried to make this chapter longer, but when they're in a glass box with rising water it's a bit more difficult because you don't exactly want them to drown or anything... But I'm hoping I was able to get a little more inside Tris' head and emotions this chapter, and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter to be more than 800 words!

Reviews are always greatly appreciated. :)

Also, I have a question: should I switch up calling him Four and Tobias, or just stick to one or the other or? Because to be completely honest I get confused as to which name I should give him, haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Divergent**_

* * *

Suddenly I am in cold rushing water, being pushed up against sharp jagged rocks. My breathing becomes a bit more shallow and labored from the cold seeping into my bones and the pain from being tossed from rock to rock.

_I need to find Four, _is the only thought in my head right now. I don't know where he is, and I'm sure he's okay, but I like it better when I can see him.

"Tobias? Where are you?" I shout out above the roaring waters. "Tobias? Four?" I shout again. I begin to panic when I don't hear a response, when I don't hear that low rumbling voice calling back to me.

_It's okay Tris; it's just a simulation; nothing bad will really happen to him. I hope._ I attempt to reassure myself that everything is alright, but the mere thought of him being hurt makes my heart and entire being ache.

I'm able to stay afloat while the rapid current tries to pull me into its depths of possibly no return. I am banged up against the rocks more times than I can count, and feeling an extreme stinging pain on my left elbow. I carefully lift it up so I can see it better. There is blood trickling down my arm into the water; it must have been cut on one of the rocks.

I try to ignore the pain, but every time the harsh salt water splashes into my wound it's all I can feel and think about right now. _I need to get out of the water._

I try to think of the best way to get out of the water without getting any more injuries. I also need to figure out where Tobias has gotten off to.

"TOBIAS!" I scream his name, hoping he has a better chance of hearing me this time.

"Tris? Are you okay?" I finally hear his voice calling out to me in the distance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you?" I shout my reply. I'm running out of breath now, and I'm not sure I will even be able to make it up the rocks without collapsing on the way.

"Hold on, I'll try to swim over to you and help you out." I hear a splash.

Soon the water around me starts getting choppier, as though it's being disturbed. Then I see him; his dark hair, now even darker from the water; his black t-shirt soaked and clinging to his shoulders; swimming towards me.

When he gets to me, I can't help but grin a little. It's good to know that he's perfectly okay, and from what I can tell, uninjured.

"What happened to your arm?" Tobias asks, giving my arm a tilted glance at the sight of blood still slowly trickling down it.

"Oh, um, I guess it got cut on one of the rocks. To be completely honest I'm not entirely sure how it happened," I manage to get out. I realize that I'm talking a bit faster than usual, probably due to the lack of air in my lungs.

"Come on; let's get you out of here. You don't look so good," he says, and puts his hands under my arms where they connect to my shoulders.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" If I could hit him, I probably would, but with the position I'm in, my hand can't make contact with his body.

"You know what I meant, Tris." He snaps, concentrated on getting me up onto the rocks and out of the water. I guess now really isn't the best time to joke around.

He's able to heave me out of the water and onto the rocks, and from the look on his face; it wasn't that difficult for him. Once I'm able to sit down on the tops of the jagged rocks, I catch my breath. It feels good to be out of the cold rushing water, and able to breath properly again.

Four lifts himself out of the water with complete ease and comes to sit by me on the rocks. "You didn't have to worry about me, you know. I was fine," he says, inching closer towards me.

"I-I know, it's just that I didn't know where you were, and I didn't want to run the risk of losing you, and I know it's silly, and I know you were fine… But I just couldn't bring myself to even thinking about getting out of the water; you were the only thing on my mind," I stammer out, my words filled with the sincere truth.

"Tris," he whispers, and then leans into me, his lips brushing mine.

We kiss for what feels like hours, just me and him, connected only with our lips, and our hands tangled in each other's hair. We break apart, both of us breathless, when we notice that we no longer here the rushing water that was there a few minutes ago, and we are once again in the dark.

We stand up from our sitting positions on what was once jagged rocks, but is now just a cold cement floor, ready to face my next fear.

* * *

A/N: Yay! This chapter was over 800 words! Hopefully it wasn't too dragged out, or weird, or anything; I did my best with this fear and trying to get more into Tris' head.

Thanks to all of those who have reviewed, I appreciate it!

P.S. I'm going to be away at camp for a week, so I don't know when I'll have the next chapter written and ready to go up, but thank you so so so much to all of you for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, including the characters/themes/material associated with it.**

* * *

I tried to move – wriggle my arms, fingers, something, but to no prevail. I was bound to what felt like a pole of ice, with thick ropes wrapped and tied tight around my entire body. I heard crackling noises, as if someone had a giant campfire blazing. I began to feel warm, incredibly warm. I found it a little hard at first to open my eyes, but when I did, I saw it.

There were huge flames of red-hot fire making their way across the ground. I knew what their target was. Me. The flames were working their way towards my body, ready to lick my flesh and burn me. I begin to panic a little, and then I hear a light scoff come from my left. I look over to see Tobias. Tobias is bound to a pole with ropes, just as I am. I wonder how he could possibly find this situation something to scoff at, and look at him quizzically.

"Why are you looking at me so oddly?" He asks.

"We're bound to poles, about to be consumed by fire," I state.

"Yes, I can see that very clearly, thank you for stating the obvious, Tris," he retorts. I am a little stunned, but it is Tobias. I should have expected that sort of response from him.

"Aw, are the lovebirds having a little spat?" A familiar voice questions, sarcasm and disgust dripping in their tone. I cannot quite put a face to the voice, but then they step out of the darkness and into the light from the flames. It is Peter. Behind him are other Dauntless initiates, some of which I do not know the names.

The initiates – lead by Peter – slowly make their way towards Tobias and I. The flames are still preparing to consume my body, and the closer they get, I notice that the crowd of people starts to smirk and smile. I hear laughter. Ugly, horrible, terrifying, cackling laughter come from someone in the crowd. The others quickly follow suit, and now all I hear is the horrifying noise of dozens of people_ cackling_.

One of the flames finally makes it to my feet and leaps up to lick my ankle. I hold back a scream, the sizzling pain unbearable. "You smell that Stiff?" Peter says. He probably has the biggest smirk I have ever seen in my life plastered on his face. "That's the smell of your burning flesh."

I want to cry out, but then I remember that Tobias is right beside me, and the same exact position I am. He is not freaking out, or screaming from the unbearable pain of the flames. He is merely observing what is happening, scowling at Peter and the other initiates.

Tobias finally turns his head towards me, and gives me a serious look. I know what he is saying without him using words. "_Do something." _That is exactly what I do.

"You know what I smell?" I ask the crowd, but more importantly, I ask Peter. He gives me a strange look, almost looking at me as if I am a dumb child. "I smell rain." He gives me another strange look – he does not understand what I am doing. He probably thinks I am mentally insane. Maybe I am.

Before Tobias, or Peter, or anyone can question if there is something mentally wrong with me, thunder rolls. Clouds form in the blank sky above us, and rain begins to pour down. I imagine a freezing downpour, big enough to flood a city, and that is what I get.

The fire begins to die; the flames doused by the huge raindrops coming down. A smile finds its way onto my face. I look towards Tobias. He is smirking. Our ropes come undone, and I take his hand. "Nice going, Tris," he says with a squeeze of my hand.

I cannot help but smile even bigger. Butterflies find their way into my stomach, and they just cannot seem to settle down. It is like anytime Tobias touches me I feel nervous and calm all at the same time. It is a strange sensation, I will admit, but it feels good. The only thing that truly feels sound to me. Everything else can be in chaos, but Tobias makes it all seem miles away.

I quickly embrace him in a hug, glad that we have made it about halfway through my fears. However, I know the next fears will be the hardest to get through. He holds onto my waist, and I feel him nuzzle his face into my hair. I take in his scent. His presence gives me strength, and I will take every ounce I can get.

"You ready to continue?" He whispers softly in my ear, and then slowly pulls away. Bringing our hug to an end that I wish never came. I nod, and we wait for the fear landscape to change.

* * *

**A/N**: It has seriously been forever since I've felt like writing. I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been sick, and busy, and I just have not had the time to mess around with this. I know this chapter was fairly short, but at least it's something!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited this story! I appreciate it so much!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or the characters, or anything else.**

* * *

It takes a moment for the fear landscape to change, and then we are in my house back in Abnegation. It has been so long since I have been home and this all feels so real. I turn towards Tobias, and he has a hard look on his face that I cannot read. Being in an Abnegation home probably brings back bad memories for him, I want to hug him and let him know that it will all be okay. I settle for just taking hold of his hand. I give it a light squeeze, and then I hear them.

There are dozens of bodies, almost zombie-like, outside the doors and windows. They are pounding and knocking, trying to get inside, trying to get to me, and trying to kill me. Some of them vaguely resemble my loved ones – my parents, Caleb – and other Abnegation who I no doubt betrayed when I transferred to Dauntless. They want to get back at me, pull me back into their monochrome world. I cannot let them have that.

They jiggle the locks, and attempt to undo the latches on the windows. I do not know where they possibly got it, but it looks like one of them has a crowbar, and another has an ax. They begin hacking at the door and busting the windows. They are unfortunately successful around their fifth attempt. Still grasping Tobias's hand, I make a mad dash for the upstairs.

It seems like a decade has passed by since I was last in this hall, but I remember my way just fine and pull us both into my bedroom. I lock the door, although I know that it will hardly do us any good. I let go of Tobias and rest my hands on the wall, catching my breath from sprinting the entire way up the stairs, through the hall, and into my room. Tobias looks winded as well, but his expression is still unreadable. I wonder what exactly is going through his mind at this moment. I doubt I really have the leisure time to ask him.

I hear the thud of people stomping up the stairs. It is hard for me to make out how many pairs of feet are approaching my room, but I know it is at least 12, probably more. For a second the thudding of Abnegation shoes meeting the hardwood stairs is almost comforting. It reminds me of my Father coming upstairs to find me hiding in the coat closet.

When I was little, I would wait for him to come home from work, listening very intently for the sound of his voice among others bidding farewell. Right before he would reach the front door, I would bolt up the stairs and hide behind the coats in the closet. He always knew where I was – I would hear him coming up the steps and go into a giggling fit. He would scold me a little, saying that it was not appropriate behavior for Abnegation girls, but he always had a very small grin on his face. I knew he secretly enjoyed our little game, though he would never admit it.

"Tris, are you okay?" I hear Tobias inquire in the faintest whisper. I realize there are small tears rolling down my cheeks. I quickly wipe them away, regaining my structure. I nod my response.

The footsteps are growing nearer, and a slight panic rises inside me. I look around my room. It feels so odd being inside its walls again. I quickly take note of my closet, the only place to hide. I know Tobias will hate me for dragging him in there, but I need to time to figure out how exactly to get through this simulation. I grasp his hand again. "Trust me, okay," I tell him softly. He gives me a quizzical look, but he does not protest.

I open the closet door, and I feel Tobias stiffen beside me. I give his hand a squeeze of reassurance, and gently push him inside. "It's just for a second. I need time to figure out how to get rid of the bodies. Don't worry," I try to comfort him. He just nods, and tries to cover up the look of panic and vulnerability on his face.

I get to thinking of a plan quickly. I do not want to make Tobias suffer for much longer.

I am trying to formulate a plan when I hear my bedroom door creak open. They have found us at last. I try not to panic, and focus on how to get rid of them. _A gun, I need a gun. _Shooting them should do the trick. I hope. I imagine a gun being in the closet, and then feel around for it – no gun. I close my eyes and concentrate a bit harder, imagining the feel of the cool metal in my palms. There! I pick up the gun and quietly open the closet door. I spot them and aim the best I can. A resounding _bang_ is the next thing I hear.

I count the remaining bodies quickly while they are all in a state of confusion. I have one down and about thirteen to go. I aim and shoot until they are all down on the ground; fourteen lifeless heaps of nothing scattered about my bedroom. I want to scream, shout, cry,_ something_. I feel Tobias come up beside me. He looks around the room, looking down at the now lifeless bodies that no doubt wanted to murder me in cold blood. Tobias puts his hand on my shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

I resist my urges to cry and scream, and feel my heartbeat return to its normal pace. I turn towards Tobias, who looks relieved that this fear is over. "Five down, two to go, right?" A smile creeps onto my face. "Five down, two to go," I confirm, and take his hand into mine, while the fear landscape once again goes blank.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I was too lazy to go find my copy of Divergent, so I did this chapter mostly off of what I remember happened in this Fear. I'm sorry if it was horribly inaccurate! But I am glad I was able to make this chapter hit 1,000 words.

The next chapter will be about Tris's fear of intimacy, so that should be interesting to write with Tobias being with her in the landscape. I'm already thinking of how I want to do the whole Tobias thing, but suggestions are always welcome!

Again, thank you to everyone who has chosen to follow or favorite this story, and also thank you to my lovely reviewers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Divergent.**

* * *

The scene around us changes. It looks like an ordinary room, and I do not fully understand why the landscape has changed to this. I look to my side, expecting to see Tobias, but he is not there. Where he possibly got off to in this empty room, I have no clue.

"Tris," my name echoed off the walls, making me stiffen, glued to my spot. A strange sensation arouses near my neck; someone is blowing on me. I turn abruptly to see Tobias before me. He has a strange look in his eyes – one I have never seen, and a slight smirk on his face. He steps closer towards me; there is barely any space between us. He grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. I have to take a deep breath to steady myself.

Tobias leans in and before I realize what it is he is doing, his lips have locked on with mine. It starts slow and sweet, and builds. It feels like there's a fire in the pit of stomach, an unquenchable fire. I break away from the searing kiss to catch my breath; he pushes a rogue hair behind my ear. "Tris," he whispers against my ear, his breath tickles.

I turn and look around the empty room again, only to find that it is no longer empty of furnishings. There is a big four-poster bed by one of the walls. "Oh," I mutter. I very clearly see what is happening now. We have come to my fear of intimacy. Tobias turns my face to him, and before I can protest, think, or do anything, he kisses me.

He lightly grabs hold of my waist, and starts walking us toward the bed. My mind is buzzing. We make it to the other side of the room, where the bed is, unscathed. He sets me on the plush bed, and his lips begin trailing downwards. He kisses my cheek, my ear, my jaw, my neck. He finds a sensitive spot somewhere and lightly sucks it. I hear a strange noise, and realize after the fact that I had moaned. His lips make continue their journey downward once again, and he lingers on my tattoos, making sure to kiss each raven twice. Part of me wants to push him away, tell him things are heating up too quickly, but his touch feels so indescribably good, I cannot find the strength to stop his lips' journey.

Tobias starts pushing the shoulder of my shirt down, trying to find new places to feather kisses against my flesh. He kisses everywhere he can, and takes hold of my lips with his again. His fingers find their way down my sides, lightly tickling me, and they brush against my hips. They slowly start lifting my shirt up; my shirt gets to about my navel and I pull away from him. He gently pushes me into a laying position on the bed, and he hovers over me. He kisses me again, and it feels like my lips might bruise.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias call me, but how can he be calling my name while kissing me at the same time? My eyes snap open; I hadn't even realized they had closed. "Tris, what exactly is going on here?" He sounds confused, I don't blame him, I'm confused about all of this too. I'm able to get the Tobias that is currently atop me pushed away. "Is that, is that _me_?"

"I don't, I don't know," I stammer out. I feel my cheeks heat up, and I am sure they are colored brightly with a blush. "When the landscape changed, I didn't see you and then you – or what I thought was you, came up and then it led to this, and I don't, I'm sorry, I just…." My words are rushed, and I trail off looking down at the floor.

Tobias – the real Tobias - hooks his thumbs behind my ears and lifts my head so I'm forced to look him in the eye. I can't tell what he's feeling right now. "Hey, it's okay Tris," he tells, his voice soft and low. "Now, you want to try to tell me what's going on in this fear?"

If by any chance my cheeks had returned to their normal flesh color, they were certainly bright red again. Oh how I wish I had overcome this fear. I clear my throat, and try to will my cheeks to cool. "I guess, I uh, I have a slight fear of things occurring in the bedroom…." My voice is little, and I'm sure my tone is oozing with embarrassment.

He looks at me with the faintest hint of amusement twinkling in his eyes. "It's okay to be scared of these things, Tris." His voice is still soft, but it's full of knowing. "Just know that I won't ever try to pressure you into anything you aren't ready for, okay?" I nod.

"So, any ideas on how to get rid of the other me?" He's smiling – really smiling now. I had nearly forgotten about the simulation Tobias in the room.

"I think I have one. Stay right here."

I walk back over to the simulation Tobias that's still sitting on the bed. He sees me approach and his eyes light up. I go up to him, put both my hands on his face, and kiss him lightly. "You're not real, okay? I'm not going to have sex with a fake you in a fake room, I'm sorry."

Simulation Tobias looks disappointed, but he's not there for long. His figure begins to dissolve and so does the bed. I walk back over to the real Tobias and take his hand in mine. "So how did you get it to disappear?" Tobias asks, his lips brushing against my ear. It sends little shivers down my spine.

I don't answer him. I just simply press his lips to mine.

* * *

**A/N**: Hopefully I did this Fear justice. I know this has been an anticipated chapter, and I really hope I didn't let anyone down!


	7. Chapter 7

The scene swiftly changes and instead of a big plush bed, there is a table with a gun atop it in front of me. I lift my head, and I see my family – Caleb, my mom, and my dad. I want to run up and hug them, _feel_ them.

Tobias apparently knows what I am thinking, and what I am planning because he puts a firm hand on my shoulder making me stay put. He doesn't say anything, but I know he thinks it's a bad idea for me to run over to them. He knows more about simulations than I do, so he's probably right.

"Such a shame you're going to have to kill your own family," I hear a cold voice say from somewhere behind me. "Well, except maybe your brother. He pretty much betrayed you after all, didn't he? He transferred to Erudite – the faction that despises your father so very much. Of course, you aren't much better, I suppose. You transferred as well." I ball my fists, trying to suppress my anger at this unknown woman's comments.

"I don't know what you mean." I try to keep my voice level, though I fear my attempts did not do as well as I hoped. I whip around to face whoever this woman is. She looks familiar to me, but I cannot place a name to her face. I spy a gun in her hand, and wonder why she has one.

"Was I not clear?" She asks, a bit of annoyance obvious in her voice. "You have to kill them," she separates each word, being sure to emphasis them.

"What if I refuse?"

She laughs a cold and harsh laugh. "If you don't kill them, then I kill you." I take a big gulp of air.

I turn towards Tobias, hoping he has some sort of idea as to what I should do. His expression is hard, set in stone and I can't read it clearly. I feel a rise of panic. I can't kill my own family, I just can't.

"Well, go on, pick up the gun," the woman tells me. I notice her foot has started tapping impatiently on the floor. I walk over to the table and pick up the gun. I weigh it in my hands, passing it from right to left; it's mostly to postpone my finger pulling the trigger.

I take a deep breath and walk back to the center of the room. My family is looking at me with hopeless expressions plastered on their faces. I can't stand to see them looking like this. I fear I will explode from the pain this is causing me; it feels as though my heart may rip out of my chest.

I go up to Tobias, hoping for some form of reassurance from him. I stand on my tiptoes and whisper in his ear, "What am I supposed to do? I can't just kill them – real or not, I just can't." He gives me a sad look. I have no one in this situation, no one but myself.

I raise the gun, not even bothering with properly aiming it. I need to think of something, and I need to think of it quickly. I know I can't – and won't – shoot my own family. Tobias has no advice, no guidance, _nothing _for me. I hear the impatient tapping of a foot against the tile floor again.

The gears in my head start grinding faster than the speed of light; an idea is forming. She said if I didn't kill them that she would kill me, but what if she doesn't get the chance….

I have almost completed my plan when I hear someone come up behind me. I know it is not Tobias – those were definitely not his footsteps. I hear this someone cock a gun, and then I feel the cool metal of it against the side of my head. "Shoot."

Shoot is exactly what I do. In a matter of seconds, I have managed to twist my body, take aim, and pull the trigger. The woman whose name I cannot place is lying limp on the ground, her gun still in her grasp. My heartbeat slows; the woman, my family, the table, and the guns all disappear.

Tobias comes up behind me and rests his hand on my shoulder. We did it – we made it through all seven of my fears. I am glad to know it is over; I couldn't have managed to stay in here much longer.

I turn and face him, and next thing I know, my face resting on his neck and his arms are around my body. He rubs my back in a soothing and comforting gesture. "It's okay, Tris. You did it. You made it through," he whispers in my ear. I feel like crying, but no tears form; I'm a little relieved. I do not want to cry, not here.

He pulls away, much to my dismay, and takes hold of my hand. "Come on, I think you could use some rest." He leads me out of the Fear Landscape and through the halls. He doesn't say a word on the way to my room; the silence is strangely comforting. We finally reach my door and he unlocks and opens it for me. "You were incredibly brave in there, Tris," he tells me as he pulls me into a small hug.

"Thank you for going in there with me," I mutter against his skin. He smooths out my hair, and we stand there in a small embrace for what feels like hours. I'm glad Tobias went through my Fears with me. I trust him with my life; he should know my fears just as I know his.

He pulls away a little, and a small smirk is on his face, "anytime." He leans down towards me and whispers in my ear, "maybe one day we can see about getting your fears down to only six." A small shiver passes through my body. I don't know if it's from his warm breath on my cold skin, or if it's just my body's reaction to what he's implying.

He kisses me lightly, and I can feel a smile still playing on his lips. I go to bed with thoughts of what's to come, and I don't think I have ever slept better in my life.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, I cannot believe this story is complete now! A big thank you to everyone who read it! I had fun writing this, and reading the reviews.

I'm considering maybe doing a series of Divergent oneshots. It'd be one of those where you have a list of 50+ words for prompts, and you just do oneshots inspired by the words. I'm still debating on whether or not I should do it, but I just might.

I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter!


End file.
